


A Gentlemen is Adaptable, Patient, and Prepared

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Eggsy is a Little Shit, First Time, Flirting, Harry is a sneaky shit, M/M, Pre-church scene, Seduction, boys and their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to wha'?"</p>
<p>"Seduce me. What part of that was unclear?" Harry stared down at him coolly.</p>
<p>OR:<br/>During the 24 hours they have to spend together before Eggsy's final test, Harry asks Eggsy to practice his seduction skills, and things go awry. On top of Harry's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlemen is Adaptable, Patient, and Prepared

"You want me to wha'?"

"Seduce me. What part of that was unclear?" Harry stared down at him coolly.

"You're takin' the piss, right?" Eggsy fidgeted in Harry's armchair, his black jacket and jeans suddenly feeling overwarm and constricting. Harry's office felt smaller than it had a second ago. It's not that he had a problem with chattin' up a bloke, mind. Eggsy liked who he liked, and he was never the type to let a little thing like gender stop him from gettin' a leg over. Blokes could be quite interesting, so long as they were a little older - more mature, like, and fit. Well-dressed, and well-spoken, but not _all_ buttoned up, the kind that looked like he might enjoy gettin' a bit...mussed. 

"Eggsy? Have I lost you?"

Eggsy's eyes snapped back up to Harry's, and he made every effort to quell the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. "I--I thought I'd 'ave to...not with someone I know, 's all," he finished a bit lamely, and Harry, bless him, chose to ignore the flush rising up Eggsy's neck and onto his ears. 

"Merlin says it's the one test in which Roxy bested you handily, and I think some more practice could only serve you well. Sex is a weapon just like any other, and a Kingsman must know how to wield it effectively. This is more than just chatting someone up, Eggsy—you have to know how to keep your wits about you even in the most overwhelming situations." Eggsy fiddled with the martini Harry had taught him to make, nodding and taking a sip so as to have an excuse not to look at his mentor. 

"It's about separating your mind from your body while being completely convincing in your performance," Harry continued, leaning back against his desk. "Assessing risks, finding exit strategies, all in the midst of pleasuring someone. Sustaining the illusion of desire while being pleasured. Even being penetrated, if necessary," he added thoughtfully while Eggsy choked on a mouthful of gin. 

"You...You've..." his hands flopped about aimlessly on the arms of the chair he sat in, trying not to picture Harry spread across some rich wanker's bed, back arched and perfect arse in the air with his face pressed into the pillows as he opened himself up to take a cock. Would he be quiet? All prim and proper like, just little breathy sounds if he made any at all? Or would he get mouthy, maybe beg for it, maybe scream if Eggsy angled juuust right--

"Eggsy? Are you alright?" Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder and Eggsy started, a shudder of embarrassment running through his whole body.

"What? I'm- 's fine, it's nuffin'."

"I must say, I'm a bit surprised to find you clutching your pearls about this - it's part of the job, and is only undertaken when needs must. It's just like the violence we must use in combat, a tool, the use of our bodies as a means to an end." His hand still lay warm and heavy on Eggsy's shoulder and Eggsy could feel the warmth from the point of contact seeping into his skin, burning him like a brand. He bit his lip and looked up at Harry, trying not to arch into the touch like a cat. This was all happening dizzyingly quick and he needed a moment to regroup, to get his fuckin' head on straight and remember this was just a part of training, nothing more. This was _Harry_ for fuck's sake, and as much as he might fantasize about his mentor, Eggsy knew it was just wishful thinking that an attraction between them (even if it was there, and sometimes Eggsy could almost believe it was) was something Harry'd ever act on. 

As if reading his mind, Harry nodded and removed his hand, letting his thumb trace along the curve of Eggsy's collarbone just for a moment - the slide of skin on skin was so brief Eggsy knew he must have imagined it, but he shifted again in his seat at the warmth that coursed through him. 

"So you want me to, what, pick you up in your own house? How's that even s'posed to fuckin' work, Harry?"

Harry tilted his head down and peered at him over his glasses in that way that said Eggsy was missing something painfully obvious. "You're thinking of this in the wrong way--you're not seducing ME, you're seducing a MARK. You've read my file, you know my taste, my habits, and you're in my house--all of this is a font of information, Eggsy, data that you can use to get what you want. Well, to get the mark to _give_ you what you want." 

The line between Eggsy's eyebrows furrowed deeper and Harry spoke more gently. "I understand the hesitation. And more recruits than you know have declined this test. Honeypot missions are not our most common, nor are they our least. Often Kingsmen accomplish their goals with some well-chosen words and a kiss. And we would not place you in the field for a mission of this kind without further training, or before we thought you were ready, but,” he sighed and paused, waiting for Eggsy to give him his full attention before continuing warmly, “it _is_ part of the job. Is that something you think you can handle?"

Eggsy maintained eye contact as he nodded, "Yes, sir," and though his face was warm with the surge of nerves and arousal rushing through him, he even managed to give Harry a wink. It was just work. Tha’s all. It didn’t have to mean nothin’ and it probably wasn’t going to even go that far. He’d whisper a few sweet nothings, make Harry proud, then wait ‘til he went to bed and wank himself into a coma at the thought of Harry fucking him across that desk until he screamed. 

Harry let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, and Eggsy felt a rush of pride right below his stomach that gave him a bit more confidence. “So,” Harry continued, folding his hands in front of his lap. “Would you like some time to prepare or…?"

Raising his eyebrows, Eggsy gave Harry an _are you fuckin’ kidding me_ look. “Wha’s my mission, then? How do I win?"

“Usually in circumstances like these, the target has information we want, often digital files. And usually procuring those files can be accomplished without the…encounter…progressing all the way to sex, but not always. So, this should be a bit of challenge, seeing as I know your advances will have ulterior motives. Let’s say that if you can get anything in this room that will allow you access to confidential material, we’ll consider that a victory, hm?"

With a nod, Eggsy pursed his lips, considering his options. Harry watched the wheels turning in his brain for a moment, but said nothing. Just stood there, calm, daring Eggsy to surprise him. Eggsy really fuckin’ wanted to surprise him. Tilting his head first to the left, then to the right, Eggsy cracked his neck with a loud pop, and shook out his shoulders. Harry observed the motions with a slight wince at the sound of the bones cracking, but didn’t move, perched on the edge of his desk, relaxed. His expression didn’t change, but Eggsy noticed the way Harry's eyes stayed locked on him - which reminded him... “Merlin observin’ us right now?"

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head once. 

Well alrigh’ then.

“So you won’t be needin’ these, then, yeah?” He got up slowly and sauntered toward Harry, raising a hand to gently remove his glasses. 

“Ah, ah - leave those right there on the desk, thank you,” Harry tsked while Eggsy made a show of brushing past Harry and placing the glasses gently on the desk where Harry could see them. Doing so caused him to lean into Harry’s space, sliding close enough that he could feel the warmth of Harry’s skin through his suit. The movement was slow and deliberate, and when Eggsy began to draw back, he sensed more than felt the way Harry's body leaned into the touch ever so slightly. 

Settling back in front of the older man, Eggsy drew himself up to his full height and gave Harry a lopsided smile. "So...do you come 'ere often?"

Harry actually laughed, a warm bubble of sound that burst across Eggsy's skin and made his grin even wider. Before Harry could remind him to take this seriously, Eggsy nodded to the table by the armchair. "Want another drink?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Eggsy could feel Harry's gaze on his back as he turned and bent slightly to pour some scotch into fresh glasses for himself and Harry. Nothing too ostentatious, but he made sure that his jacket rode up to give a clearer view of his arse. If they were gonna play the game, he was gonna bloody well sell it, and if his hands shook the tiniest bit as he poured the amber liquid into the crystal tumblers, he hoped Harry would be sufficiently distracted not to notice. 

"So...how did you learn about Kingsman?" He turned around, drinks in hand, and gave Harry his before continuing, "Didja stumble on some smuggling ring at Oxford, break up the 'ole thing single-handed?" He grinned as he took a drink.

"Hardly," Harry sniffed with a slight raise of his eyebrow before taking a sip of his scotch contemplatively. He clearly could see the tactic at work, getting him to talk about himself, his past, distract him with vulnerability, but he went along with it. Eggsy could tell that Harry was caught off guard by the question. Maybe thought Eggsy was gonna pretend to be somebody else or treat Harry like he was playin’ a role. This was better though - it might hurt like hell later, but for now, the intimacy felt more real.

“Sooo? Spill, Harry, I’m dyin’ here,” Eggsy prodded. He took off his hat and laid it on the desk by Harry’s glasses, leaning just as close as before to do so. Another excuse to touch him, if he was honest.

"No, actually, ah..my brother. We were at school, you were right about that. He attracted...the wrong sort of people. Dangerous people." Eggsy moved to lean against the desk next to Harry, just close enough that Harry could feel him there but not close enough to touch. He gazed up at the older man curiously, expectantly, hungry for the story. He always wanted more of anything Harry was willing to give.

Swirling his drink, Harry seemed lost in thought for a moment before he turned to glance at Eggsy's upturned face. With a tight smile, he continued. "They started out small--drugs, gambling, that sort of thing, but their leader was overly ambitious. His father had ties to arms dealers, biochemical weapons...they soon began to attract the attention of the Kingsman, and, well. You can imagine how that worked out for them. There was a raid. My brother was killed, I wanted to know why. So I made it my mission to find out."

Eggsy blinked, and took a sip of his drink to give himself a moment to process that. “Shit. ‘M sorry, Harry, I didn’t know.”

Harry shrugged and took a drink. “It was a long time ago."

“So you...you tracked down...a top secret government organization...by yourself?"

"Well, no, I tracked down one man. It took me quite awhile but once I found him, I was…very persuasive. I wanted to make sure that the men who took my brother from me were held responsible. So, Gawain led me to Kingsman, led me to Arthur. I think Arthur was impressed at the skills I had to use to get some answers and he gave me a chance. Made me his candidate to replace the former Galahad. I've been here ever since."

“How long’s it been?"

“34 years. And please, no jokes about my age - I can still kick your arse if need be.” He glanced at Eggsy with a small quirk of his mouth, and there was no real threat in his words.

“Oi! Thought you was s’posed to be a gentleman--and I think I could take you, old man," Eggsy smirked. 

“Take me! I'd like to see you try," Harry chuckled, and the double entendre hit Eggsy right around the solar plexus, leaving him suddenly sorry for his choice of words only because the images they brought forth stole the breath from his lungs. Harry on his knees, looking up at Eggsy with those lips red and spit-slick, wrapped around Eggsy's cock; Harry, wide-eyed and begging as Eggsy slid three slick fingers inside him for the first time; Harry on all fours, sobbing as Eggsy fucked him ruthlessly. 

Continuing, oblivious to Eggsy's filthy imagination, Harry laughed, "Merlin said you were cheeky, but this will not stand, you little shit,” and the profanity shocked a laugh out of Eggsy as well. Eggsy couldn’t help but stare at the tiny lines that formed around Harry’s eyes, at the way his throat moved as he swallowed down another sip of his drink.  He was a little drunk, (he thought they both were), a little out of sorts, and becoming less and less sure that the swimmy feeling in his head was from the scotch. Harry's body next to his felt too warm, too real. God, he was so fucked. This, all of this, how they got here, where they were, it was all so fucked.

Eggsy leaned to the right so he could bump Harry’s shoulder lightly with his own. The contact was friendly, but when Harry turned to look at him, Eggsy was staring at him with an expression that was almost pained. “Eggsy?"

“Harry, I'm...I'm sorry about your brother. Tha’s…’s not right, havin’ to lose someone like that." Without waiting for an answer, Eggsy leaned back, stretching his right arm behind Harry to place his scotch on the desk. The angle forced him to tighten the muscles of his stomach and chest to hold himself upright as he pivoted into Harry's space. The way Harry's hand twitched against Eggsy's hip did not go unnoticed, and when Eggsy regained his former position next to Harry, he turned his head to look and found Harry with his mouth slightly agape and his pupils dilated. The silent weight of Eggsy's own loss lay heavy between them, and he wondered if Harry woke up nights with an aching in his chest the way Eggsy sometimes did. If there was a way he could take some of that pain away from Harry. If there was a way Harry would let him.

Harry stared at Eggsy with an expression that was unreadable before he pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded slightly. “Yes, well. Thank you, Eggsy. Loss comes with the territory of this job, I'm afraid. Some might advise you to avoid forming attachments at all, to protect yourself."

"It's a little late for that, innit?" He meant it to come out light, another cheeky thing that Harry might smile at, but he was too far gone, and it had heat behind it, a layer of something more. A flash of something appeared behind Harry's eyes, and, as if realizing something suddenly, he gave Eggsy an appraising look, letting his eyes rove from head to toe and back up. It was the least subtle thing Harry’d done all night. Eggsy wanted to look away but he set his jaw and swallowed thickly. His heart was pounding, and Harry was inching closer until Eggsy could feel a long line of heat from thigh to shoulder where Harry's body was next to his. Somehow he was able to keep Harry’s gaze without blinking.

"So's that what you did, then, Harry? Avoid makin' attachments?"

“Not a lot of opportunity, I’m afraid. The work always came first, of course. So much travel, secrecy. It doesn’t leave much room to…get close."

“Yeah but, itches need to get scratched, yeah?" Eggsy leaned in a bit closer, giving Harry his own once-over, letting his eyes come to rest on Harry's mouth before continuing. "Fit bloke like you, bet they was linin’ up for it. You ain't never get lonely?"

Eggsy inched closer, letting the space between their faces evaporate very slowly, and as Harry watched, Eggsy stared at Harry expectantly, letting a pink dart of tongue sweep across his lips. Realizing that he was expected to speak, Harry cleared his throat. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Eggsy." 

"Mm," Eggsy hummed noncommittally and watched the flush creeping up over Harry's collar. He wanted more than anything to taste that blood-hot patch of skin. Was Harry really this flustered talkin' bout past shags? Eggsy didn't think so, but he didn't want to read things all wrong either. He was just buzzed enough from the gin and the heat of Harry's gaze that he spoke before his brain could catch up.

"You sayin' you're _always_ a gentleman, Harry?" Eggsy sucked his lower lip between his teeth briefly and looked up at the older man from under his lashes. He was sure Harry could see the way his pulse was throbbing in his neck, could see the way Eggsy had to shift to hide his half-hard cock in his jeans. This was playing with fire, he knew, but he couldn't stop thinking of what it might be like to sink to his knees in front of Harry right now - how much of a gentleman he'd be when Eggsy was gagging on his cock and begging for more. 

"Above all things, Eggsy, a gentleman is adaptable." The space between them was closing infinitesimally, and even though Harry hadn't even fucking touched him, Eggsy was already on bloody _fire_ , he was _burning_ inside with how much he wanted this. He had to make it Harry's choice, though, make him see that this wasn’t an act.

"Harry," he half-whispered, watching the way the older man's eyes flicked down to his lips and back up again. "You gonna say anything 'bout me nicking your glasses, your pen, and your flash drive already? Or you gonna take me to fuckin' bed?"

Harry's eyes grew almost comically wide and Eggsy might have laughed if Harry wasn't suddenly grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. 

Harry Hart did not kiss like a gentleman.

Before Eggsy's brain could register what his body was doing, Harry was pressed close, his tongue slipping insistently into Eggsy's mouth with this delicious curl that made Eggsy moan. Wanting to give as good as he got, Eggsy wrapped a hand around the nape of Harry's neck to pull him closer as he sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, worrying the soft flesh lightly with his teeth. The sound Harry made was so sinful, Eggsy immediately resolved that his new mission in life was to hear that sound as often as possible. 

"Eggsy, wait--" Harry gasped, pulling away as Eggsy attempted to follow him with a whine. "No, no, Harry don'--don' stop," Eggsy groaned, terrified that this was slipping out of his hands when he was _so close_.

"It's not--I shouldn't have--" Harry stammered, stumbling back a couple steps from the desk and scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration. Eggsy was having a hard time not staring at the way Harry's lips moved, flushed and wet. Fuck, he was gonna have to reveal everything just to make that guilt on Harry's face disappear. Well, in for a penny, in for a bloody pound.

He got up and stood in front of Harry, taking hold of his lapels and leaning into the wounded sound Harry made in the back of his throat at the contact.  "It weren't a mission, Harry. Not to me. You didn' trick me, I--I wanted to, you hafta know I wanted you..."

Harry looked down at him, the most heartbreaking expression of guarded hope on his face, and Eggsy could stand it no more. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed his lips to the older man's insistently, and this time Harry melted into it, wrapping his arms around Eggsy and pulling them flush together. In a dizzy rush, Eggsy poured everything he could into the kiss, all the aching want he had felt since the moment Harry turned up round the police station even though he knew it could never happen, that Harry'd never see him like that. And now he felt Harry's hand sliding over the small of his back to grab the swell of his arse. Ain't it funny the way life worked out sometimes. 

" _Fuck_ Harry, wanted you for so _long._.." Eggsy breathed when Harry leaned down to mouth sloppy kisses along the column of his throat. The fingers caressing over his jeans flexed at that admission, digging into the flesh of Eggsy’s arse to draw him closer, and then his jacket was being shoved off while Harry kissed him like a punch to the mouth. 

Eggsy was content to be overwhelmed with it, with the taste of gin on Harry’s tongue and the smell of his shampoo and the _sounds_ Harry was making, these perfect breathy groans that were rocketing straight towards Eggsy’s cock.

Without warning, he found himself backed up into the desk, and then the world was falling away, tilting on its axis, and he was being lifted - Harry Hart had his hands on Eggsy’s arse and was bodily lifting him to sit on his desk so that he could continue kissing the life out of him. In terms of all the surreal things that had happened since this brilliant man had come into his life, this was by far the best.

Time tripped over itself as Eggsy’s fingers scrabbled to unbutton Harry’s shirt, to shove his jacket off, to do whatever it took to feel _skin_ under his hands.

“Careful-!” Harry tried to protest as Eggsy sent a couple of buttons flying, and Eggsy couldn’t help but grin as he nipped at Harry’s lower lip. “’S’a good thing you know a tailor then, innit bruv?”

The look Harry gave him could only be described as exasperated fondness, and the warmth that it caused to rise in Eggsy’s chest had him clinging to Harry, kissing him deeply again, with a sweep of tongue and an open-mouthed groan. Harry busied himself getting the shirt open while keeping the rest of its buttons intact, and then Eggsy’s warm palms were skimming over the planes of his chest and stomach, sliding over the skin like he was memorizing. Like he was worshipping. 

“Eggsy, I want…” Harry breathed, and Eggsy let his heels come up to dig into the small of Harry's back, urging him closer so he could grind against him with a sinful roll of his hips. 

"Wha' Harry?" he asked, sliding a hand into the hair at the base of Harry’s skull and enjoying the way the mussed strands felt under his fingers. He whispered between heated kisses, "Whatcha want, I'll give you anything - fuck, Harry, jus’ tell me. D’you want me on my knees? Do y’wanna fuck me?” 

The shocked moan that punched out of Harry would have been proof enough, but suddenly Harry’s hands were everywhere too, tugging at Eggsy’s polo and pressing him back onto the desk so that his hips could grind down against Eggsy’s. Letting Eggsy feel the hard line of Harry’s cock straining against those trousers that fit him like a glove.

“Yes, god, you fucking little _tart_ , want to fuck you until you scream—” Harry gritted out, and immediately sucked in a harsh breath as if he was afraid he’d gone too far. Eggsy disavowed him of that notion by slipping a hand between them to cup Harry’s erection, stroking it slowly through the fabric. 

“Prove it,” he dared, leaning in to suck a claiming mark over Harry’s collarbone that would last for a week. 

The rest was a blur - Harry pulling him to his feet and turning him around to face the desk as he roughly shoved Eggsy’s jeans and pants down over his hips. Pushing him forward and growling, “Top drawer,” as he bit down on the back of Eggsy’s neck, hard, his other hand busy freeing his cock from his trousers. Eggsy strained forward, fumbling to get inside the top drawer as Harry pressed against him from behind, letting his hard cock slide deliciously between Eggsy’s arse cheeks until he thought he might go mad from it. 

Eggsy’s fingers closed around the small tube he was looking for and the foil packet of a condom. He shoved his prizes back at Harry and seconds later, there were cool, wet fingers slipping down to tease and play with his hole.

“Harry,” he whined, trying to force his body to relax, and Harry was there, pressing kisses between his shoulder blades and just letting Eggsy get used to the sensation of his fingers rubbing soft circles over the clenched muscle.

“Musn’t rush things, Eggsy, you’re so very - haa, so very tight for me,” Harry soothed as the tip of his finger slipped inside Eggsy’s body. 

It was true, there hadn’t been a lot of privacy during Kingsman training, and Eggsy hadn’t fucked a man in ages, but he’d been waiting long enough. He took a deep breath and focused on the hot press of Harry inside of him, the scrape of teeth over his spine, the delicious sensation of Harry’s Turnbull and Asser shirt hanging open, whispering against Eggsy’s sides. What a sight they must make, Eggsy with his boxers and jeans around his ankles and Harry not even bothering to remove his shirt and trousers as he fingered Eggsy open.

“Harry, _please_ ,” Eggsy moaned, and now there were two fingers stretching him open, twisting and seeking, pressing - “FUCK, oh GOD,” Eggsy shuddered as Harry found the sparking bundle of nerves inside him and he had never needed this much, had never wanted anything this badly. His cock bobbed obscenely as his hips bucked forward and Harry shifted his weight so that he could reach around and give Eggsy’s hard length a stroke, letting his fingers rub through the weeping slickness seeping out of the head. 

“You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you Eggsy,” he whispered hotly near Eggsy’s ear, and all Eggsy could do with his face pressed against the desk was nod frantically. His cheeks burned with how desperate he seemed, but he couldn’t seem to be bothered about it, not when Harry was bending him over his desk with three slick fingers pumping in and out of his hole, about to fuck him senseless. The number of times he’d had this fantasy during Merlin’s etiquette lessons paled in comparison to the real thing.

“You’re so good for me, so fucking good, you’ve no idea, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, abandoning his grip on Eggsy’s cock to tilt Eggsy's chin so he could lean back into a messy, sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth and the promise of more. 

“I swear to fuckin' god, Harry, if you don’t get your cock in me right fuckin’ now...” Eggsy panted, struggling to shove back onto Harry’s fingers, and he was rewarded with the sting of Harry biting down on the junction where his neck met his shoulder. 

“A gentleman is patient, Eggsy,” Harry growled, but the fingers inside him slid out gently and while Eggsy tried not to sob at his need to be filled up right fucking now, Harry slicked on the condom. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry allowed the blunt head of his cock to press slowly, ever so slowly, into Eggsy. 

Eggsy’s fingers scrabbled to find purchase on the desk as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of Harry filling him. He was hanging on for dear life as Harry rolled his hips, sheathing himself inside Eggsy's hot, pliant body with a drawn out groan of Eggsy's name. The edge of the desk was pressing into Eggsy's stomach, his cheek was smashed into the polished wood, his legs were hobbled by his jeans around his ankles, and still he was so fucking blissed out he thought he might fly. 

Arching his back as best he could under Harry's weight, he demanded more, pushing back on Harry's hard cock splitting him wide. "Do it, Harry, fuckin' _do it_ , I can take it, need you—" Eggsy panted against the desk as Harry began to thrust into him at a punishing pace. 

"Is this what you wanted, you greedy little thing," Harry gritted out, fisting one hand in Eggsy's hair while the other gripped his hip hard enough to bruise, to better angle him right where Harry wanted him. 

"Yes, fuck, yes Harry," Eggsy keened as Harry targeted his prostate again and again. Sparks were shooting down his spine on each thrust as Harry tugged on his hair, and then the hand on his hip was sliding around, taking hold of Eggsy's leaking cock. The firm grip of Harry's hand on him— _Harry Hart's hand jerking him off while he fucked him over the desk_ —was almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he held back, desperate to feel Harry lose it first. 

"How long you been thinkin' bout this, Harry? D'you touch yourself and think of me?" 

Harry's hips stuttered and knew he'd hit home. "You do, you filthy bastard, fuck, wish I'da known, I been --haa-- fuck, been dreamin' of this for months, jesus, so good, Harry," Eggsy babbled, squeezing down around Harry's length inside him, wanting to feel _owned_.

With a strangled grunt, Harry shifted, letting the hand in Eggsy's hair come down to cover Eggsy's on the edge of the desk. Intertwining their fingers together, Eggsy craned his neck to look back at Harry, and their mouths met in a loose definition of a kiss. It was unbelievably intimate, and Eggsy's breath caught in his chest as Harry's pace began to falter. "Do it, Harry, come for me, want ya to," Eggsy panted into Harry's mouth and the older man stiffened as his orgasm surged through him. 

The tremors racing through Harry made Eggsy clench around him, shuddering at the tiny, strangled sounds coming from Harry’s mouth pressed into Eggsy’s shoulder. Harry’s weight settled on top of him fully, and Eggsy let out an embarrassing whimper as he flexed his hips uselessly, trying to find some friction for his aching cock. “Please, Harry - _please_ -” he croaked, knowing he should let Harry enjoy the moment but he was so keyed up, he needed just the tiniest bit more, and if he didn’t come with Harry still inside him, he felt sure he’d die. 

Harry took a deep breath and seemed to come back to himself, pressing his lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Eggsy’s neck and listening to the lingering whine coming from the younger man. Letting his hand snake down, he took Eggsy’s erection in hand and began to pump him slowly, firmly, long strokes that had Eggsy gasping and trying fruitlessly to get more, close, he was _so close_. 

“That’s it, I’ve got you, good boy, that’s my good boy, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, letting his mouth skim over the line of Eggsy’s shoulder, his jaw, behind his ear as his hand sped up on Eggsy’s cock. “So perfect, and all _mine_ -” Harry whispered in Eggsy’s ear as his thumb slipped wetly over the head of his cock and suddenly Eggsy was keening as his orgasm hit him in a rush. The lewd splat of his come painting the front of Harry’s desk was so filthy Eggsy could barely stand it, and it sent a particularly strong aftershock racing through him. 

When they both had regained their breath, Harry carefully slipped out of Eggsy with a wince, tying off the condom and chucking it in the bin. Eggsy straightened up to standing on rubbery legs and stretched, massaging his sore cheek while Harry searched for his discarded jacket. Retrieving his pocket square, Harry turned back to Eggsy and almost hesitantly pivoted him around. When Eggsy shuffled to face him awkwardly, pants still around his ankles, Harry smiled at him and tentatively leaned down for a kiss. The fact that Harry could still be bloody shy after giving him the buggering of his life was astounding to Eggsy, but he leaned into the kiss, sweetly sliding his lips over Harry’s. Silk brushed against his skin as Harry used the pocket square to clean Eggsy off, and though he was oversensitive and raw, Eggsy watched Harry work reverently. With soft touches and softer kisses, they eventually set themselves back to rights, until they were mostly clothed once more and the silence spun out so long that it was becoming weighted.

“I’ve wanted that—that is to say, I’ve wanted _you_ for a very long time,” Harry said quietly, and the tiny current of guilt running through it made Eggsy take Harry’s hand in his and give it a firm squeeze. 

“Me too. And I don’ - I want you to know, this doesn’ change nothin' bout me and Kingsman, I don’ want you to think I was tryin’ to…to influence or…look, you and me’s got nothin' to do with that. Ok? Even if Rox makes it and I don’t, I’d still want to be here. With you.” 

Harry blinked down at him and nodded, and an unspoken understanding seemed to pass between them. When the moment spun out, Eggsy grinned up at Harry mischievously. “Now tha’s done, let’s talk about the lube and condoms you keep in your top drawer of your _work desk_ —"

Harry raised his chin indignantly. “I told you, a gentleman is always prepared."

“Tha’s boy scouts, innit?'

“Well, regardless, it’s good advice,” Harry replied, letting one corner of his mouth raise in a smile that only Eggsy seemed to bring out in him. 

“ _I_ think you were plannin’ some very UN-gentlemanly activities in here, bruv,” Eggsy pulled him down into a kiss, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. “ _I_ think you might hafta share some more of those plans with me later, yeah?” he whispered heatedly.

Harry let himself be swept up in the way Eggsy was brushing their lips together, nodding in agreement until Eggsy pulled back with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oi, Harry, be honest - did Rox really beat me on the seduction task earlier?"

Sheepishly, Harry looked at his shoes. “I ah, might have misrepresented the results of that task, actually…"

Eggsy cackled, “I knew it! I fuckin’ knew it, you sly bastard! There was no fuckin’ way she came out with more intel than I did, I knew you was lyin’.” 

Harry ran his left hand through his mussed hair embarrassedly, “Well, it worked, didn’t it? Besides—” and a line creased his forehead as he realized— “Where’s my watch?"

With a smug look, Eggsy reached into his jeans pocket and pulled it out, pressing it into Harry’s other hand, as a shocked O of surprise formed on Harry’s face. 

“Yeah…nicked that too.” A truly self-satisfied grin spread across his face as he leaned up for another kiss. “So. Mission’s over, innit? What do I win, old man?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Kingsman fandom, and I sincerely hope I can contribute something even half as good as the rest of the talented writers and artists playing in this sandbox :) Comments are loved and appreciated, as I desperately need other people to obsess with in the Hartwin dumpster my life has become. You can also find me on tumblr as areyougonnakeepthat. Come say hi!


End file.
